Nemesis:the new spirit
by Chaotic Nemesis theDraconequus
Summary: Theres a new Draconequus in equestria.Fun loving and caring he doeant like making sense like a certain other.When the ponys start getting used to him some call him monster and it starts getting to him will a certain princess of the night stop him from making a deal with the devil known as discord or will chaos rain and the world be cracked?OCS ACCEPTED. TODAYS WORD IS DRACONEQUUS
1. AWOKEN

_**All of my other storys are on hold because Nemesis made me**_** (shudders)**

I awoke to my head throbbing from almost unbearable pain and all my muscles burned from head to toe.I groaned and tried to get up only to fall down in horrible agony almost making me blackout the thoughts in my head where '_Where am i?' _and most importantly '_Who am i?'_ for some reason i could not think of one thing at a time and it really didnt help with the pain.I saw a pond and for the first noticed my thirst and i crawl towards it for an odd reason crawling feels natural and once i get to the pond i drink greedily from my thirst was quenched i looked at myself in the lake for injuries only to gasp and fall on my back as i saw what looked like a monster in the pond.I decided to look again when i looked it stared back i decided to move.

And it copied every last movement.

I then got a good look at what i assumed was 'me' and found a long slender body,a equine head,a wolf arm and leg,griffin and what i assumed where 'bug' wings,the leg of reptile,and my other arm was of a bird of some kind.

I then looked at my colors to notice my coat was midnight blue,my mane was a dark black my wolf parts where grey (of course) my other leg was red scaled,my eyes where different one was crimson the other a golden yellow.I looked towards the top of my head only to see a minotaur horn and a antler as i got over the initial shock i started feeling light headed and the pain came back full force and i blacked out.

_**Nemesis's dream**_

_**I looked around the wastland of death and destruction and saw another thing that looked not to different than walked up and put a paw on my shoulder and said "good work my apprentice,Nemesis he then walked up to a white pony with a horn and wings "see celestia i told you to give in but you would not listen,now watch your precious subject burn." he sneered and kicked She didn't fight back then before he was able to speak again.I woke**_** up.**

**location:unknown.**

I came to and noticed i was tied down on a metal table.I struggled with the bonds but they didn't budge then i heard the clop of hoofs on stone and looked to see the alicorn from my stared intently at me and said in an aggressive tone "Who are you and why are you here?" i tried to recal my name and remembered what the other one called me _nemesis_ i quite actually liked that and said to the pony "I am nemesis and for as why i am here i do not know"

She looked at me even more angry for some reason and yelled "_LIES_ a draconequus would not just turn up out of nowhere and say that he does not know!" So thats what i am a draconequus huh strange "Believe it or not i know only my name and that was barely known by me because i was told in my dream from another draconequus" I looked at me with doubt until i said another draconequus and whispered "Discord" and i decided to pop the question "can i go now im getting bored" she looked at me sternly until sighing and saying i was out of my bonds i felt as though i should snap my fingers so i did and what happened was not what i expected.A yellow cloud made of what looked like marshmellow appeared and started raining orange juice.I was so shocked i didnt even see celestia look at me with fear for a momentbefore realising my shock and asked "You've never done this before?" i shook my head and took a glass that appeared out of nowhere and drank some it tasted deliciouse and asked if she wanted some and she shook her head her we walked out of the dungeon she said "I will give you a room just dont go overboard with the power of chaos it will consume you like it did discord" I raised an eyebrow and did not question got to the room i was going to sleep in "i will see you tomarrow good night" she shut the door and i made the bed longer and curled into i spiral and whispered.

"goodnight ruler of the sun"

_**BOO YAH I WILL GET REVENGE ON HIM FOR MAKING ME MAKE THIS HEY DONT PUT ME IN THAT CHAIR WHATS WOTH THE GAG?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_


	2. Luna The Beautiful

_**Nemesis:Hellooooo there readers just wanted you to know im happy for you and your mortal lifes (chuckles)now heres responses to reviews (or however you spell it) which is only one review...Anyway heres my comment to it**_

_**To Najimi:Thank you i will take your advice and i love your story it was one of my inspirations once again thank you.**_

_**now i have to untie Chaotic so he can type (sigh) Will you fight back this time?**_

_**Chaotic:(Shakes head)**_

_**Nemesis:good here we go.**_

_**Chaotic:HELP ME OH MY CELESTIA HELP ME AHHHHH-**_

_**Nemesis:Great i have to do it tell me when you calm down now readers im watching your lovely chaos**_** join my army of draconequus**

I awoke five minutes later.I could tell because i saw the night sky and wait?Is that a pony?!I may have freaked out a bit...or a lot.I fell off the the bed screaming a MANLY scream(Okay a mare scream)I fell off the bed hitting my back on a dresser and making me gasp.

"Art thou alright?" The mare said,concern in her voice.i rubbed my back and answered "Yeah im fine"She looked a lttle relieved then looked like she remembered something and exclaimed "I remembereth () dont know dont care) i came to get thou for breakfast"I nodded and pointed for her to lead the then walked out of the room,me following

As we approached the giant door she said to me "Be on your best behavior or my sister will punish you"I was slightly confused "Why and also why are you being nice to me?"She stopped to think for a moment and came with an answer by saying

"She doesnt trust you beacause 1000 years ago a draconequus like yourself with a different body ruled over Equestria and rained chaos over the land me and my sister sealed him in stone with the elements of harmony for 1000 years 2 weeks ago he was freed and nearly took over Equestria again but the Mane six sealed him before he could destroy equestria i trust you because i sense good in you and i hope i'm right.

As we opened the door we were greeted by Celestia,Six other ponies,and a dozen six were two pegasus,two unicorns and two normal ponies the unicorns were purple and white,he pegasus were cyan and butter yellow,and the normal ones were pink and eyed me with anger and disguts also fear?I could see their muscles tense as i walked foward and sat down on a chair.

"Hello Nemesis how are you today"Celestia asked eying me suspiciouly.I just chuckled and said i was fine "Well then i would like you to meet my personal student twilight and her friends." They all i started introducing themselves,the purple one was first "Hello my name is twilight sparkle"Then the rest started "IM PINKIE PIE DO YOU LIKE PARTIES ILOVEPARTIESANDCUPCAKESANDCA KEANDDIDISAYPARTIESOHOHIMGOI NGTOTHRO-"she was cut of by a hoof from the white one "I am rarity and i am genually sorry about my friend here she can be quite atrocious" then the cyan one with rainbow hair?_**A/N Nemesis cutting in here but lesbian anyone?**_** END**

"Im rainbow dash fastest flyer in Equestria"She struck a pose to which I ignored and went to the blonde maned orange one "Well a'hm Applejack nice ta meetcha partner"She held out a hoof which i regreted taking when she shook so hard i nearly fell then it was the quiet yellow ones turn she looked very shaken so i asked "Are you alright?"She violently shook then whispered "Fluttershy"I barely heard but accepted it and moved on to the blue alicorn and raised an eyebrow.

"I never got your name beauty?"She blushed and sputtered "L-Luna"I looked at everyone and and finally asked "So whats for breakfast?"

* * *

After breakfast I decided to walk with Luna something seemed 'different' if you walking with luna i decided to ask about her "So Luna tell me about yourself"She looked at me with a confused expression.I saw that and said "what?"

"You dont know?"I rolled my eyes "Dont remember anything"I then told me she was ruler of the night and what happened to her 1000 years ago 'seriously anything else happen 1000 years ago?'After she told me about herself she noticed it was time to raise the moon "I will see you tomorrow when the sun is up again"She then sighed in sadness.I could tell something was wrong

"luna are you alright?"I asked slightly she looked at me then the ground and said "no;Its nothing just that the ponies still dont seem to care for my night..."I looked at luna and had a great idea "Luna how about tomorrow night we go for a moonlit stroll?"luna looked like her heart was going to burst and she nearly burst into tears then hugged me taking me bye surprise and then hugging back.

After she was done she said yes and we went on our merry ways.I couldn't help but notice luna walking.I stared at her flank and said "That flank"I then shook my head of those thoughts and worried for a i walked to my room hopefully to forget and sleep.

Once i got there i opened the door and went inside and laid down in a spiral then fell asleep to what i thought was a heart.

wait...

I opened my eyes to the night princess she then forcefully pushed me down and gave me a lustful smile.

'Oh dear luna this why me just why me?

_**Chaotic:Hello im finally free from nemesis and well... hes grounded anyway this is payback since he tied me cliffhanger with the night...DO DO DO DO DOOOOOOOO R R**_

_**Nemesis: ILL GET YOU FOR THIS CHAOTIC AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LUNA STOP!NO NOT THERE!actually this feels good...BUT STILL AHHHHHHH!**_

_**Chaotic:umm well bye readers...i actually feel sorry for him and also jealous for that matter...BYE!**_


	3. The Statues of desire and lust

**Chaotic:Nemesis is still bitching about luna Btw im making a chapter of this every friday and the other friday im doing another story okay? wait heres Nemesis i've gotta hide or he'll kill me.**

**Nemesis:WHERE IS HE AHHHHHHHH!**

**Door slamming'**

**Chaotic:okay heres the new chap i gotta hurry 'tap tap tap.'**

Right before she could kiss me,she disapeared.I looked around somewhat in a daze and saw a piece of paper on the wall nailed.I walked up to it and read 'This is a dream of your own desire to wake up you have to find all four of the statues of luna and then take them to her room and you will find four fountains with a platform each,put the statues on each and you will be free,And remember to look out for luna for she is your greatest desire if she catches you lust will over take you and you will be trapped here forever rutting latter isn't that bad is it?

"well at least i know what to where first?" I decided on the gardens first then the hedge maze and then both princesses rooms through that i almost decided the moon but quickly got rid of that idea.I then set for the gardens,oblivious of what was to come soon.

* * *

At the gardens i looked everywhere with no sight of a statue or luna I scrached my goatee and looked around and saw a flash of blue and the before i could do anything i heard.

"Why hello there tall sexy and handsome" I started sweating and ran for it only to hear her give chase and yell "GET BACK HERE" i saw a statue at the base of a fountain and would have facepalmed if not for the the tempory blindless sight it would give me and ran to i got to it i stopped hearing cloping behind me.I quickly grabed it and ran for the hedge maze and while going to it i nearly ran into luna and backtracked quickly before she could see me I over heard her talking to herself,which i found kinda cute.

"oh where is he?He should have been where iv'e seen him so far i just wanted his .foal juice is that so wrong?" I was nearly freaking out and ran to another route and ran into a wall nearly making me black out and i quickly got up and stared running going through many halles with the kitchen,barracks which looked very neat, and the rest were just rooms and rooms of guest,some servants,and i even past my bedroom which meant i was close to the doors which lead outside.

i then thought 'I may have this in the of bags im going to need a bag for all of these statues,sure there not that big but still.' i then stopped dead in my in a room that was open was luna,masturbating in there with a picture,of me.I quietly walked past her and went outside only to still have her moaning in my ears.I looked down and was greeted by my erection and blushed and quickly went to find the second statue.

After getting lost in the maze I made it to the middle to see not only the statue but a paper.I went to the paper and grabbed it and it read 'FouNd YOu' i then grabbed the statue and ran for my life and made it far enough to rest I decided to go into a hedge and take a nap before i did i checked around for luna and saw nothing going on about or moaning or talking or im going to shut up.I walked over to the hedge and jumped in and got as comfy as you can in a mess of branches and started dozing off to my own heart beat.

**Chaotic:CLIFF HANGER sorry folks but i have to spend time being chaotic too not only nemesis but dont worry oh and He finally calmed down because he read this but i can tell hes still pissed about something wonder what anyway here he is to end this credit to my own genius and hasbro**

**Nemesis:DO DO DO DOOOOOO REVIEW AND STUFF**

**?:There you are Nemesis come here sexy.**

**Nemesis:LUNA?! OH DEAR LUNA'S STALKING AHHH!**

**Luna:Come back please i need you in me!**

**Chaotic:wow...BYE READERS SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER**


	4. The statues of memory and regret

_**Chaotic:sorry for the one day late post i had...difficulty...anyway heres this chapter **_

_**OH IMPORTANT**_

_**Nemesis will learn his father and mother names and possibly more...**_

P.O.V NEMESIS

I woke up to hear someone trotting close by 'Luna'i thought.I quickly shut up and listened close it sounded nearby i then heard

"COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE"

I then quietly got out of the maze and walked around and ran into a dead end i walked back a bit and went a different route and found an entrence i looked behind me to find a pony who looked like luna but darker and with armor 'whos this?' i thought quietly to myself.

Almost as if reding my mind she smiled and said "I am nightmare moon and you are my rutting doll. eyes widened noticing this is another version of luna and quickly ran but got caught in a magical field and the world seemed to stop.

"i think before you continue you deserve a reward" a voice said in my head.I blacked out quickly and seemed to float in another realm.

**GENERAL POV**

**Place:A distant memory**

"TWINS" a male draconequus said to his wife "I expected a baby but two?This is wonderful!" He exclaimed with glee

"Shhh honey you'll wake them'' she rocked them some more before going on "What should we name them discord?" she looked up at her husband with golden mismatched eyes that he loved so "why not name them together my dear eris?" they both pondered names until eris spoke up.

"why dont we both name one and then see how it turns i'll name the this boy and you name the other boy." He nodded to her idea and both began pondering again they finally made a decision they both decided to name their offspring

Nemesis and Chaotic.

The brothers of chaos and disharmony.

**pov Nemesis**

**Location dream garden right outside the maze**

I sat there on the ground wide eyed in shock "I have a B-Brother?" I then decided i didn't have time to ponder until after this nightmare is over.I then ran towards luna's room in hopes of finding another statue of her.

* * *

Once in the castle i tried remembering luna's room and remembered it from our the way I found many interesting things you know that celestia has a personal cake factory?I know right?!anyway when i got to the room it was quiet...too quiet...I then burst through the door and found nothing inside but a statue near some pedistols.I put the statues on the pedistols and remember something i forgot i tried snapping my fingers and found that it worked because all the statues I needed were on the pedistole and i did it.I finally did it

I won my fears and passions without losing to them and also found out many secrets including who I love

and maybe i had a cake here and there...

* * *

I then woke up sweating in my bed it was morning and luna was next to me in my bed it was norma-Wait lunas in my bed?! I looked at her and she had woken up

"I had the strangest dream have you ever had a dream where you try to rut someone special to you like someone you may love?

Thats when i passed out from near panic and excitement

**chaotic: sorry for shortness but i want to get in with the story and more but it will most likely get better**

**SERIOUSLY R R PLZ**

**SO DO DO DO DOOO R R**

**btw want an oc in this story send him it can be griffon dragon pony draconequus and ill let a few do humans ok?**

**Now if you want a draconequus tell me his major and minor powers like reality changes and jumping in and out of things (pictures drawings windows etc)**


	5. WHO KILLED MY FLOWER

_**Read THIS THEN READ THE CHAP and i updated all chapters **_

_**Now here are some things if you want an oc heres what you can have**_

_**Draconequus-say the powers body parts and colors (Not too powerful nothing more than chaotic or nemesis and definetly discord)**_

_**Griffin-color and sizes (wing size claw size beak size and just plain size)**_

_**pony-colors (mane tail coat)species (unicorn earth pony pegasus and a few alicorns)**_

_**dragon-age(baby through teen not to big)color(scales spikes)Type(Wings strength magic)**_

_**And a few humans-if you dont know i think you need more school**_

_**okay thats ocs and heres my announcment**_

_**all my other storys are on hold and this one updates every friday until i get a laptop for it so i can type more and all is all for this announcement and btw plz r r more i need the motivation without it i cant write well**_

_**FINAL ANNOUNCEMENT**_

_**I have updated every chapter for errors so re-read the story for more grammer because there is much i changed for instance i changed his sister into a brother instead so i can add chaotic and nemesis as brothers works well actually dont you think**_

_**Chaotic:NOW FOR THE CHAPTER IF YOU THOUGHT NO CHAPTER THEN WOW THEN AGAIN I UPDATE BRO'S**_

"Uhhhhhhh"I woke up to the sound of voices and alot at that then they started quieting down.

"Shhhh I think hes waking up"I grogilly got up and look around and then fell due to luna tacking me into the started to cry into my fur and was hugging a bit to tight and it was very awkward so i decided to break the silence "Luna whats wrong?" she looked up at me.

She then told me "you've been asleep for two days!" she started sobbing again.I was shocked two whole days? And this was after the dream you would have thought i would have been fully restored i started to stroke her mane and say it was okay and try to comfort her in any way i then looked at me sternly "okay but you still owe me a stroll under my moon soon" she said and continued "and dont scare me like that again!" she lightly punched my arm.

"ow"I rubbed my arm and looked around the room and saw celestia along with the mane six. i looked around and saw i was in my room still i looked at celestia with a deadpan stare "really no hospital or anything?" she looked at me with the same stare

"we had a doctor that quit as soon as he saw you so we couldn't risk it sorry"

I sighed and got up only to be knocked down with luna landing on me...again... thanks to a giant explosion that came from the garden i looked out a window and saw it was day time and a giant whole was in the garden right on top of a flower pot that seemed to have a white flower only grown there.I looked at celestia and was shocked to see her very VERY pissed off she stormed out yelling something about a one of a kind sun flower or something.I then at that exact time knew what i had to do.

Save that poor pony creature from going to the sun probably for a thousand years.

I quickly snapped my fingers and was teleported to the hole celestia wasnt here yet good.I looked in the hole and saw something i havn't seen before a creature with two arms and legs with hair only on his head and clothes groaned and sat up in the crater he made.I looked on at him with curiosity.

He shook his head and i heard him mutter "What bus hit me? and more importantly" he 'judging from his voice' looked around and finished "where am i?" He looked up and finally saw me and stared wide eyed "and what the hell is that!?" an awkward silence settled in as he stared at me.I decided to break the silence.

"Hello there im Nemesis and you would be?"i asked looking straight at him he slowly started talking but even I could tell he was nervous

"Im najmi where the hell am I and also what the hell are you?" i struck a pose around showing the garden and castle. "you my dear new friend are in equestria the capital to be precise canterlot and for your final question i am a draconequus a creature of chaos as im told now what are you and how did you get here?"

"Im a human and i don't know one second im at home but the next thing i know im waking up here in canterlot was it?"  
i nodded and then heard yelling

"uh-oh Najmi you might wanna run you may or may not have smashed the princesses flower so yeah get over here and ill teleport you to my room before she sends you to the sun." he looked at me like i was crazy 'which i think is true im starting to speak weird' "what?"

"teleport send me to the sun what?magic doesnt exist and thats the only way i can think of that" It was my turn to look at him like he was crazy so i snapped my fingers and we re-appeared in my room with luna and the mane six still shocked over celestia but luna was shocked at looked scared then noticed what i did but was still nervous about it lunathen shook her head out of her stuppor and said "what is this Nemesis?" i looked at him and back at her

"this dear luna is my new friend,Najmi. Najmi this is princess luna sister of the princess that you broke the plant of and should be here soon don't worry about her though ill get her off your back"i said giving him a reasuring nod

"thanks man and nice to meet you princess." he said shaking her hoof.

Thats when i heard it the CELESTIA yell this "NEMESIS WHERE IS IT NOW"

"yikes shes really pissed najmi you may want to get behind me and maybe hide also

Thats how i met najmi who would soon find love also no matter who knew.

_**Chaotic:thanks for the oc najmi from najee who will better not spoil stuff YES IM TALKING TO YOU NAJEE**_

_**Nemesis:THATS RIGHT BOY I WILL TAKE YOUR FLANK DOWNLTOWN PONYVILLE BITCHES YEAHHHH!**_

_**Chaotic:okay seriously dont spoil it najee and i wont make your oc be raped...wait what did i just say?NEMESIS WHAT DID YOU MAKE ME SAY**_

_**Nemesis:BITCH YOU CANT MAKE ME**_

_**BOTH:AAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH**_

_**after battle'**_

_**Nemesis:and thats how chaos was made**_

_**chaotic:What? anyway do do do do dooooooo R R**_

_**Nemesis:BYE BICHE-**_

_**Chaotic:HE MEANS READERS B YE**_


	6. the couple,the newcomer,and the lover

Nemesis:**Hello there Bitc-**

**'SLAP'**

**Chaotic:I TOLD YOU TO SHUT IT NEMESIS anyway readers here is chapter six or as i call it new relations or something**

"NEMESIS WHERE IS IT I WON'T ASK AGAIN!" Celestia yelled at me through the door a second morning right? i mean sure things happen but can i just relax?

"Calm down first celestia he didn't do it on purpose he just...fell or something." I said I looked at najmi who was looking nervous and there was a silence only known by silent ponys and maybe monks but anyway a silence then I decided to take a peek out the i looked through the door i saw celestia but she was silently crying.

I looked back to najmi and said "Uh Najmi maybe you know apolagize to her she seems really upset" I said pointing at her through the door of the looked nervous at first but slowly nodded and went past me.

**Najmi's pov**

**Location well if you dont know. Hallway outside Nemesis's room**

I slowly made my way to the horse 'pony' I heard Nemesis say in mind.I nearly doubled over and walked back towards the white princess as he said i then looked at her and took in her features 'She actually kinda looks... what?!NO you can't think like that man shes a pony for christ sake!' I walked closer and began nearing her 'this is a long hallway' I looked back at nemesis to see a wall behind me?!Where the hell did that come from?!It was then i heard Nemesis start singing in my head with an upbeat tempo

_Don't look back_  
_It's too late_  
_To turn back now_  
_Push through  
Daring do  
You're gonna make it out  
Alive  
This time  
You won't let the danger  
overcome you_

_'what does 'make it out alive' mean and whos daring do?! I started walking again and he continued which only confused me more than ever and made me wonder his sanity again_

_You know that everypony in this world still needs you  
Daring do don't back down or let evil defeat you_

Seriously whos daring do and what about every pony this place is runned by ponies?! great. i nearly got to celestia continued.

_Stop_  
_Don't turn around_  
_When everything falls apart_  
_Just don't back down_  
_Keep running just look ahead_  
_You might be losing but you're not dead_  
_Hold on_  
_Hold fast_  
_Keep going_  
_And never back down_

_Tied down_  
_Look around_  
_Danger everywhere_  
_No one_  
_In sight_  
_The smell of adventure in the air_  
_When it seems_  
_Like your world_  
_Has turned around_  
_No one_  
_Can stop you_  
_So never back down_

He then stopped singing and the beat stopped 'Does he really think im gonna let her sit here and cry?Then again he did just meet me.' I then sat down near celestia "whats wrong?" she looked at me shocked for a second then regained her composure or at least as much as she could and looked at me sadly.

"That flower was here since my sister was banished to the moon it means dearly to me and now...its just gone."she started sniffling and i put an arm around her

"hey its alright you have her back now don't you?"

She looked up at me and smiled despite her past troubles "thank you your right i do have my sister now." She got up and looked at me "what is your name?"

"Im Najmi the human princess"

She held out a hoof to which I shook and smiled she smiled back in a...Strange way..."would you like to hear a lulliby i made for my sister while she was on the moon?" she asked looking innocent as can be.

"sure why not" I then sat in a bed and waited for her to start and when she did I felt a wave off something hit me

**POV NEMESIS**

**Location:Top secret base behind a wall OR Nemesis's bedroom...**

We were watching celestia but i noticed luna start tearing up.I knelt down to her size which wasnt that much smaller.  
I wiped her tears and asked "Whats wrong luna?" the worry was evident in my voice

"I-i need to be alone" she then teleported leaving us to hear celestias song in the sphere i created to watch them.

_CELESTIA: Fate has been cruel and order unkind_  
_How can I have sent you away?_  
_The blame was my own; the punishment, yours_  
_The harmony's silent today_

_But into the stillness I'll bring you a song_  
_And I will your company keep_  
_Till your tired eyes and my lullabies_  
_Have carried you softly to sleep_

_Once did a pony who shone like the sun_  
_Look out on her kingdom and sigh_  
_She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no pony_  
_So lovely and so well beloved as I"_

_So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory_  
_That long was the shadow she cast_  
_Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved_  
_And grew only darker as days and nights passed_

We could see najmi falling asleep but he was still awake...barely.

_Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Luna, you're loved so much more than you know  
Forgive me for being so blind

najmi then fell asleep but celestia continued. but then she stopped because we all heard lunas voice.

**_LUNA: Sister, my sister, why couldn't you see that  
I hadn't been given my due  
Why did you ignore all my cries for attention  
And now, here in darkness, I really miss you_**

I then sat and listened as celestia continued

_CELESTIA: But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly  
Takes hold of the mind of its host  
And that foolish pony did nothing to stop  
The destruction of one who had needed her most_

And then when i thought it was over i heard luna and celestia make a beatiful duet of saddness

_Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine **(Here in my prison I wait**)  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace (**For the day I am finally set free**)  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth **(Why did you lock me away?)**  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space **(Are my thoughts true? You really hate me?)**_

Carry the peace and the coolness of night (**All that I wanted was ponies' respect)**  
And carry my sorrow in kind **(You weren't understanding and kind)**  
Luna, you're loved so much more than you know **(You punished me for just wanting some friends)**  
May troubles be far from your mind **(Why did you have to be so blind?)**  
And forgive me for being so blind **(Won't forgive you for being so blind)**

They seemed like they would continue but would not.I then set out for luna to comfort her.

* * *

On the way there i started thinking about her past 'She must have been really lonely 1000 years huh' I then heard crying and went to find it.

I found her on her bed weeping quietly but not quiet enough not to hear.I walked up to her and layed down and hugged must have not noticed me because she retaliated and nearly bucked me off but i held on and hugged tighter and woudnt let then noticed it was me and started weeping into my chest and i rubbed her back.I didnt know what to do so i did the only thing i could,I kissed her on the was shocked first then went into the kiss adding passion to it.

We continued making out until she felt something poke her in the stomach and we looked down to see my member and i blushed,She just smiled lustfully at it and started to stroke it with a hoof making me gasp and groan in kept rubbing up and down and started to get faster as it went she stopped making me whine in dissapointment until she started to lick it from bottome to top and back again.

She would lick the base and move to the tip and lightly suck and go to another soon started sucking on it slowly then she began picking up the pace and soon was bobbing her head up and down furiously.I then started pushing her head down making her go somewhat faster and more enough i felt a pressure in my loins making me moan loudly.

"Luna im gonna come!" she started sucking harder and i released in her swallowed every drop and looked at me lustfully.

"your turn"She said then turned around showing me her marehood glistening wet from pleasuring me.I got up and walked over and kneeled behind her.I gave it a sniff and an experimental lick,She tasted like the cold on your tongue during the night.I felt her shutter meaning i was doing good so far.I stated licking the outside more and drinking her juices until i started pushing my tongue into her marehood more making her moan loudly I started sticking my tongue in and out of her making her almost eating her out i saw a small bump and i licked it and she screamed loudly and came on my face.I licked it off and smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Ready for the main course nemsy?"I looked at her strangely "nemsy?" She shrugged.

I started getting up but she pushed me down and blushed "umm i want to ride you first" I nodded and laid down on my got up on top off me and positioned her entrence over my member and she dropped.I felt something break and saw tears in her eyes so i kissed a few minutes she gradually stated going up and down both of us moaning until she started going faster.I started thrusting adding to the pleasure i felt something wet,She must have started slowing down due to exhaustion so i grabbed her and flipped us over so she was on her back.I started thrusting furiously and kissed just sat there moaning and kissing as much as she could.

I felt the pressure again and i could tell she was close too so i started going faster "luna im coming again!" She then hooked her legs around me making me go faster "INSIDE"She yelled it in the royal canterlot voice hurting my ears abit but i kept thrusting hard until we both came MMaking us both yell in pleasure,She was louder due to the canterlot voice.

We sat there panting.I looked at her and she looked at me "I love you,Luna"

"I love you to Nemesis" she said after we hugged and i forgot to pull out.

Things where going to be interesting in the morning.

_**3rd pony pov**_

_**Celestias room**_

Celestia put najmi in her bed and stared at him until she grew a lusty smile but before anything happened a small portal opened up and the paw of a wolf poked out only this one started waving a finger back and foward.

"Not yet celestia"She huffed and nodded.

**CHAOTIC:im coming to town boys and girls anyway nemesis has one more thing to say**

**Nemesis:(Pant) If you make an oc for me heres some bottom rules**

**1)only two alicorns i will acept and one draconequus and 5 of the other creatures each**

**2) alicorns have to rule something like celestia is the sun or luna is the moon NOT TOO POWERFUL**

**3)nothing more powerful than chaotic or nemesis**

**and 4 for the rules so far)tell me the airing or if there is pairing BUT LUNA,nightmare moon and celestia are taken you can have anyone else exept for yao or however you spell that i cant do that now remember**

**TA-ta and spread the lovely chaos**

**-Nemesis and Chaotic**

**PS 2000 words YAY**

**oh and BOWCHICABOWWOW**


	7. Oc board

**this is a oc board for accepted ocs so if you want to send in an oc read **

**-from flutter night**

**Name: Flutter Night.**  
**Race: Unicorn.**  
**Gender: Male.**  
**Age: 18.**  
**Coat color: White**  
**Mane and tail color: Black blue with a white line.**  
**Eye color: Blue.**  
**Height: the same has Shining Armor.**  
**Cutie mark: Black Moon.**  
**Personality: really nice and friendly, but had a horrible past.**  
**Background: he lived in a small village before he moved to Canterlot. He was enrolled in Celestias school for gifted unicorns, which is where he met Twilight, but was always shy around girls. During his free time, he loves to read.**  
**Pairing: he has a crush on Twilight, but she doesn't know.**

**-from mintdog**

**Name-Sonic Lightning  
Pony-Alicorn  
Mane/Tail-Dark blue with red lightning streaks  
Coat-Midnight blue  
Hight-As tall as big mac and just as strong  
Magic-Strong in lightning magic  
Bio-A bit ani-socail and very wise.  
Pairing-applejack  
age-825 years old  
Rules-thunder and lightning**

**-from amethyst 0**

**Name: Peridot**

**Race: Unicorn**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 23**

**Eye color: Green**

**Coat color: Light blue**

**Mane and tail color: Blue with white streaks in it**

**Size: about as big and tall as carmal**

**Cutie mark: A tool box**

**Personlity: quiet, and keeps to himself most of the time, likes to read, he's is also very nice and listens to other ponys and likes the moon**

**Background: he grew up in canterlot with loving parents as a young colt he always wanted to be a guard so when he became old enough he joined the royal guard and was assigned to help guard princess Luna. In his free time he goes to the royal arcives and reads.**

**Paring-everyone who looks at him thinks that would be a nice bu-SHUT THE F$#% UP NEMESIS now the paring is unknown**

**-from prince questia**

**prince questia  
Prince Questia is the lost brother to luna and celestia, hes an alicorn sealed away during a fight with discord over equestria, and was sealed in a chaos prison for 2000 years. When he was trying to save equestria, his little sisters were to young to remember him. He went to fight discord but lost a terribly. After his loss in the fight, he was sealed away in a prison of chaos magic. It made him more insane, Less regal, but still good. He's insane in the sense that hes more random than most ponies. He absolutely despises discord and would no doubt try to kill him on first contact, which he would probably fail. Hes also a talented flirt, but only does it to make mares blush, because i he likes seeing peoples faces turn red. This can tend to bite him in the arse, either that it works horribly and he gets flirted back at, *to which he is an absolute ** when it comes to being flirted with!* or slapped.**

Hes caring about all ponies, especially his sisters. Hes strong with magic, but not super strong with it. He has a rage mode though, course that only happens when he thinks a close friend has died, and if that never happens in this story then it'd never be implemented.

-his appearance-  
His normal appearance matches the wonder-bolts costumes. the coat on his belly is an edgy yellow while the rest of him is a dark blue, except for just above his hooves there a lightning shaped yellow.

His mane is bright gold and looks like applejacks mane when its untied, however his tail resembles Rainbow Dashes, Same gold though.

His cutie mark is was a circling blue around a castle, that resembled canterlot. However after his release it turned into a yellow and blue and red clashing to make white. The red resembles his rage form, the blue resembles him, and the yellow resembles chaos magic, the white is supposed to resemble balance. in the center of the white you can see a black dot, and this resembles evil.

**From-lostmeadow**

**Name: Allora Night Shade (think of it as two last names (I know someone with that))  
Gender: Female  
Body Color: Very dark gray  
Race: Unicorn  
Mane: Long Black with a streak of Purple (turns red when she goes mad with rage and uses her magic)  
Eyes: Deep purple color (turns red from rage or when she uses magic)  
Height: Around Luna's height but just an inch smaller or so.  
Age: 22? (old enough to live on her know).  
Personality: Shy, silent, artistic, book worm (in a way), night person.  
Likes: Her favorite Princess is Luna, magic, (oddly enough) Discord (she didn't think he was that bad), night, alicorn race, family, not being alone, the night sky, draconequus race.  
Dislikes: Princess Celestia, father, her cutie mark, past, being called worthless, being alone.  
Cutie Mark: Orb with a flame surrounding it (kind of ghostly)  
Added Note: Allora doesn't know how she got her cutie mark or what it means, doesn't really have friends, wishes she sometimes a alicorn but she understands why she will never be one.  
Pairing-?(still thinking meadow)**

**From-unknown1124**

**Shadow Fang**  
**Dragon teen**  
**very dark grey scales pale silver spikes red tribal markings yellow eyes**  
**magic, strength, and speed type chaos and shadow **  
**a bit anti-socal but kind to ponys and has a hero complex so he basicly a anti-hero**  
**(think shadow the hedgehog but a dragon version and you have the caricter**)

**And as you know najmi who IS paired with celestia**

**NOW FOR THE BEST MEN IN THE STORY**

**Nemesis  
draconequus (for the morons or skippers aka morons)  
im skipping to the pairing or else burn deal with it  
pairing-luna (GOD DAMMIT)**

**Chaotic  
ITS ALL A MYSTERY OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
pairing-nightmare moon (i nearly spelled mon)  
and no hes not evil well not that much**

The next chap will be on hold because i've been very busy

And readers no matter how small you will all be thanked thank you all  
thank you

NOW THE WORLD DIDN'T END YAYYYYYYYYYYYY but no chaos...FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

who wants to guess how many words were in this board?

The end of this board


	8. umm well no namer

**hello readers i am working as fast as i can but well ive been busy and can only make chaps during monday wensday and friday so it takes awhile to get a chap i think is good so yeah it might be awhile to get everyponys ocs in the story so i want you to make a way they meet the mane six or well princess or nemesis either that or ask me to do it i can think of a few ways anyway to the chap!**

**Location:unknown  
time:WTF DO YOU THINK or unknown**

In a dark cave surrounded by wait...are those clown faces?!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I QUIT.

Hello new announcer now where were we oh yes in a dank dark cave something moves inside and looks up with red dark eyes and smiles "almost time my brother"He then breaks into a fit of laughter sounding like discords only younger and much more the clown faces broke into laughter,that creepy laugh.I see why he quit.

But then a letter popped up and the creature crawled to it and read it.

"WHAT THE HELL DAD" the faces stopped and disappeared and teh creature walked into the light and showed a draconequus that had a skeleton arm and leg and a demonic arm also the last leg was of a wolf the tail was a dragon tail with a blue tuff,the mane was red and looked like discords and he gave a demonic presence

"the time is nigh brother."

**Location:canterlot castle:lunas room  
time:8:30 am  
pov:Nemesis**

I woke up slowly and then was hit on the head,Hard."OW" I looked up to see celestia glaring at me 'oh buc-'was all i could think before she magically grabbed me and pulled me into her room where she set me down by throwing me on the looked at me one more time before turning and pulling out a book of...alicorn anatomy? umm okay? I guess i wont die but wait...BOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O KNOWLEDGE IS DEATH TO US ALL.

"look here now Nemesis" I took a peek and saw somehting about the anatomy on...private parts i saw enough of that last night 'hehehe' "I mean read it" 'dahm' i looked and read the text and heres what it said or what i read at least...

_...Once a alicorn finds a mate he/she likes enough to settle down with he/she will mate with that Pony once that has happened they are bonded for life and once one dies the other follows into the void of sins of the alicorn are what decides the fate of when they die if they should go to the heavens or tarterus._

"thats umm deep so im bonded with luna now..." celestia just nodded and put the book back. great now i have to stay well its not that bad is it i mean its luna huh.

Just then a loud boom and a yell sounded the boom was a boom and the yell said this

"HEY THATS MY MOVE" was that rainbow? huh weird anyway to the boom and ask luna secrets

LIKE OLD CRUSHES MWHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHA! wait that would make me jealous so um like

CAKE AND STUFF

"NEMESIS WHERE DID THAT CAKE GO ANYWAY? AND ALSO WHERES NAJMI i have plans for him" 'danm celestia is scary'

_**A/Nokay this is short so sorry and heres why**_

_**i may have to stop the story because well heres my story**_

_**when i wasnt a brony i was kinda sad and i had barely any friends so like many i heard of my little pony and i thought it was a show gay men liked i was wrong when i tried it one friday night i loved it but i knew it was missing something and i didnt know what so i looked at how many bronies where most likely in the world i expected like 100 or so but when i saw the THOUSANDS i knew i wasnt alone after the first season i was met with discord and i fell in love with chaos (im not gay) and i started feeling a new side one i named nemesis and i was chaotic the disciplined side and he was well crazy and i liked it so i started reading storys and once i read enough i started writing my own and my first was a failure then i started more and more and came up this one and actually got reviews and likes and i actually felt like i made a success with it and i wrote in secret my parents dont know and i have been and i really think its getting to me and i may stop the story tell me what you think  
**_


	9. Well we have an ice cold problem

**Sorry for the shotness as i assume it is to me... i need to refresh and get back to timeline after so long enjoy  
btw if you hate me i dont blame you...exept for when i do  
ALSO new thing im gonna try quote of the week here it is  
'My life is at one heart i need some big ass steak from a mother fucking cow and you tell me we have diamonds?!Well fuck my pixels!'I say to my brother while in a chasm on minecraft xbox 360 (I was angry as buck)anyway enjoy**

As we went to the boom I heard celestia again talkng to a guard

"have you found the cake theif yet?" He shook his head and she got angry "use the diamond dogs" He responded with "yes your majesty" I looked at her and wondered what shes talking about **A/N RUN NOW MINTMADDOG end. **

Anyway when we arrived outside we saw a giant we got closer an alicorn ran straight into went wide eyed at the sight of him

"Brother where have you been?"He looked very tired and started running again.  
"NO TIME WINDIGO COMING RUN"a what now?I dont know what that is but celestia had fear in her eyes and we both looked at the crash and saw something coming out.

A pony with a ice like coat and white mane came out and the air got colder it then smiled and showed its canines "What..the...Buck is that"celestia kept looking "wendigo a creature of hatred and ice" i looked back at it and it spoke,much to celestias surprise.

"Hello i am zodiac ender of ages and the age of the goddesses is over"

**Sorry for shortness but ill get better again PROMISE well yeah sorry**


	10. Project love strike Pt 1

many things happened this week including some new oc heres the bios and stuff...

**Name: Pipe Bomb**  
**Race: Unicorn**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Age: 19**  
**Coat color: Medium Blue**  
**Mane and tail color: Jet-Black with a Grey Streak**  
**Eye color: Brown**  
**Height: Similar to Shining Armor **  
**Cutie mark: Bombs (3)**  
**Personality: Quiet, Cunning, Bold, Stubborn, Intelligent, Chaotic, Sweet, Caring, Competitive, Fast-thinker**  
**Background: Born in Canterlot, Pipe Bomb ALL of Equestria. He was enrolled into Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns (but never met Twilight), and earned his cutie mark by creating a bomb (for a project) and destroying the classroom (accidentally). Since that incident, he left Canterlot to travel to Places like Appleloosa, Trottingham, Manehattan, and Cloudsdale (through family) where he met RD and moved to Ponyville. He is talented with magic, and LOVES to create bombs to destroy things he doesn't like. Pipe Bomb can also fight exceptionally well since his father was a royal guard, and taught him. He can manipulate ponies throuth words, but chooses not to, unless need be. He is normally quiet, but can be VERY dangerous if someone messes with anyone close to him. He can be a bit of an a**hole, but only to RD, just for a laugh. **  
**Pairing: Between Twilight, or Fluttershy**

**and**

**Gender: Male  
Age: 30  
Coat color: White  
Mane and tail color: Jet-Black, and clean shaven  
Eye color: brown  
Height: Slightly taller than regular guard  
Cutie mark: Chess-knight  
Personality: Egotistical, glory-seeking, radical. Sees others as resources rather than ponies. Will stop at nothing to rise to the top.  
Background: A prodigy in many fields, especially magic/strategy, he progressed very rapidly through the ranks of the royal guard, eventually becoming admiral of the airship fleets, seeking glory and honour, only concerned about his own career.. He commandeers what resembles a mini,hot-airballoon-sized Zeppelin, with magical arrays that enhance his power and lets cast powerful spells. His radical ways of thinking have always been at odds with the princess's and Shinings, but are progressively gaining momentum/public support since the changeling invasion.  
Pairing: Dunno**

**from-a guest and the lone wolf pack it will be awhile for them thoughany way to the quote of the day 'well slenderman is a guy in a suit with no face he may not seem scary bu-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HOLY FUCKING SHIT'I had said while playing slender the 8 pages and getting a loss of pride for a day anyway STORY TIME A LOOOOOOOOONNNNG TIME AGO IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE WITH PONIES. P.S i will show nemesis' other personalitys in this maybe 2 or 1 part event. Warning nemesis can get gory after being pissed off not for the faint of heart.**

P.O.V **NO PONY**

Zodiac didnt feel as confident as he acted infact he forgot some of his lines like his name was meant to be ice wind but that changed when he saw a draconequus with the princess...he could only imagine the queen yelling at him for this little slip up well at least he got the frost pressence right that was VERY difficult i mean he was a CHANGELING not a windo or whatever it is.

P.O.V **zodiac  
**'Great now they're coming chrysalis WHY did i volunteer to start dedcoy while that one other alicorn was taken' Nemesis and celestia walked over slowly just in celestia stopped she started speaking

"windigo what brings you hear?!"umm what were the lines again THE LINES DAHMIT THE LINES ummm maybe... "You're time of rule may be just but i sense many have hate i am only here to start the coming winter and you will not stop me."

The draconequus steped up to me.'hes allot taller than i thought' i gulped walked up and said...

"Peace?" he held out a purple balloon.'...ya know im not that scared anymore' i fired a green magic blast and popped the balloon.

**P.O.V Nemesis (the cheesy chaotic bastard)**

"HEY that was a one time thing!" i yelled when the wendigo popped the balloon 'my balloon...' i walked back to celestia and crossed my arms and glared at just looked between the balloon and me and looked actually very worried but hid it quickly and looked at the wendigo.

"And why is that?I rule the power of the sun i may just squash you now." The wendigos icy blue eyes stared at her before breaking into a stopped and he stared at celestia and shrugged with a look that practically said 'do it'.Now some may wonder what this disquised bug has up his sleeve well heres what happened

**P.O.V 3rd pony perspective.  
location the Secret underground extra hidden super stylish(breath) Changelling hive (its stylish because of green)  
Time: 3 hours before plan :Love strike came into action.**

Zodiac stood before the queen bowing with many other changelling while she continued on with details

"you will take enough love from the vault and make your way into there land while being undetected and impose as there guards but we need a distaction to make sure no one notices them being replaced any volunteers?No well then you zodiac will have to talk to me after the details are through understand?"He nodded and she continued on with details of what to do.

**After the planning**

zodiac was frightened the queen would disinagrate them if they were not listening well enough and he had heard rumors of a death a thousand times worse than that when they talked shuddered and was ready to listen as hard as he could for fear of finally made it to the queens chambers and knocked on the door made of a hardened substance he heard her tell him to enter and he did bowed as soon as he was in and saw her she walked up to him and sat in front of him.

"Rise zodiac you do not have to bow to me"She purred to was shocked he could not feel any love but she was the queen and he heard other rumors of her hiding many feeling in order to seem like rose slowly and looked at her stoitly as all her guards did for fear of disproval and more torture or as she called it 'training.'She smiled at him and walked around him

"do you know why i chose you?"He shook his head and followed her with his pupilless eyes."Its because your special."He was genually surprised 'special how im like all the others except for the color of eyes'He thought to himself it was true zodiac had no difference to other changellings except his bright gold colored saw his confused expression and added "Your eyes say it all here read this book its meant for royalty only but your an exception."He could see hunger in her eyes but was confused about what it was for.

She handed him a book which was hidden in a secret compartment in the wall the cover read 'Changelling races and productions'.He'd read this before as a little hachling when he was training the only types in there were drones,workers,warriors,behemoths,gatherers and royalty nothing else but he could feel this one was opened it to the table of contents and saw it was infact bigger there was a whole nother chapter in it called 'the queens mate'He went to the unexplained chapter and started to read 'The changelings are very complicated but the queens mate may be the most complicated of all the only way to know if the mate is ready and the queen is fertile is when a changeling with eyes of Gold,white or pink,the rarest of all.'He then continued after looking at the queen in confusment.

'The reason for being different is because this changeling will have a reproductive organ that will only let him mate with the queen who has the same productive the queen must make sure the one is suitable and he must prove himself by doing a mission of the near death said changeling were to suceed then the queen will take him on as a queen will only have five chances before they will not be born any longer and the hive is doomed to be without a queen and slowly die'He finished reading and looked at her with a shocked expression.

"You my little changeling are the last hope of a mate for me fail with the mission i will give you and the hive will be doomed even if we do you do succeed and the hive thrives then we."she leaned close to his face.

"will become lovers"She said with a seductive look and then leaned down and kissed him on the mouth,filling him with love that made him feel more powerful than anyling in the world

He would not fail her.

**Okay this chap will not be the last but! the chap after this will take a while because im going for the longest chap i've ever done either at 4000 or 8000 words so it will take a while to get it up BUT HAVE NO FEAR BECAUSE IM ALWAYS BORED ENOUGH TO RIGHT NOW oh and that hiatus bull was kinda a joke but i only saw one review about it good no one really knows about it yet**

**anyway announcement i want you to make a draconequus and send him or her to me because i need an army for my bio and i can officially call all of you my little get to it no matter what creation i will except so please do it PLZZZZZZZZZZZ anyway Nemesis,Chaotic and newly deemed part of the team Zodiac**

**btw i love changelings as my second species compared to draconequus in case you didn't know.**

**DU DU DU DUU DU REVIEW**

**BYE MY LITTLE SLAVES (until you send me some draconequus your all slaves)**


	11. How to fail at peace treatysor well um

**okay back for real this time this is my serious face :3 i mean :l so lets just do this okay?**

''What happened next daddy?" A little draconequus asked his father **Who shall not be named** with pleading eyes the others joined in with cute pleading faces. **think of applebloom/pinkiepie** The old yet immortal draconequus only chucked and said.

"wait and see my little draconequus's" He opened the memory book for the third time to get them to sleep."Now where was i again?...Oh yes thats right chapter 10 i think well lets see."He hummed and the children started getting looked up and smiled a toothy grin **'Due to the snaggle tooth'** and started reading once again while pictures floated from the book by his chaotic magic.

* * *

So here was the one last hope of the plan to create the biggest distraction while the others captured the pony called 'cadence' hopefully nothing would go wrong his wishes were not met.

"Look you snowy thing take this flower and leave please your actually getting on my nerves"Nemesis's eyes had started turning a dark shade of the yellow almost gold however changeling did not notice and however froze the afford to use to many spells he was already low on love from the starvation of the hive five years ago.

**Nemesis Side**

Nemesis was getting angry...No pissed he was starting to think that little things were just going to make him hurt a bit more thanks to the cruel windigo so he only had one choice...Chaotic meltdown...The sane part of him **'Which was small****'** said to just let it go and chaotic part said to unleash aggrivation in the best way GO BUCKING NUTS he chose the good way or at least good with chaotic.

Nemesis then smiled and handed a magic proof flower...Nope nothing unususal about this flowe...Then it shot out fire...Burning the windigo which then caused a ray of events screaming yelling yada yada...oh im informed im fired as the narrator **i need a new narrator until then heres a version of GlaDos btw you have to imagine her anywayyy.**  
The spell on the changeling was going to break soon without proper concentration which was hard while on fire he had to leave quickly because of this the plan could the verge of hopelessnes until he saw familiar forms leaving the city it was a great timeing too his spell would only hold up for a few minutes so while he could he would then blew out the fire and threw some dirt at the princess and nemesis making them cover their eyes.

"OW Dahm little thing that HURT" Nemesis wiped out the dirt in his eyes with a little magic and looked around to only see celestia and a still fire spitting flower seriously it was going to catch a tree on wendigo was gone well nemesis didnt care Bucker was mean.

"bye celestia"He waved at the princess as she was still getting dirt from her eyes.

**This is it until i get some more practice also i only post on fridays now and lso im insane 0_0 anyway ill be back next friday because im now free on those days so lets get onto something serious SEND ME YOUR LEADER i mean help me start my draconequus army theres nemesis and chaotic there lonely  
Well thats all my friends goodbye my little slaves (you must earn the privelege to be called my little draconequus**


End file.
